Fed Up and Ready to Run
by Snow Love Peace
Summary: Harry is fed up of the Dursleys mistreating and yelling at him. He finally runs off and meets a mysterious blonde girl along the way. But is she a witch or just an ordinary girl like him running from a bad family? Harry/CC.


Speed Drabble Prompts: disgust (emotion), "I cannot believe you did this!"/"Why,am I not to your expectations, (name)?", "I'm not an actor I'm not a star and I don't even have my own car, But I'm hoping so much you'll stay that you will love me anyway" Actor by MLTR (song)

.

* * *

 **Fed Up and Ready to Run**

* * *

Harry Potter was fed up. He was fed up of being bullied by his older, no-good cousin Dudley. He was tired of being pestered and nagged and screamed at by his twitchy, uptight bitch of an aunt. He was most of all tired of having to look at his Uncle Vernon's bloated, piggish red face as he screamed at him for the thousandth time over nothing.

Harry Potter was flat out disgusted and done with his so-called 'family', the Dursleys. They were about as good as family as a bunch of pigs would be.

Harry grinned to himself, actually, the pigs would be better company and less rotten looking than his fat, overweight uncle, cousin and his stick-thin but no less unpleasant aunt.

'To hell with them,' Harry thought and he started walking out of their garden and down the many intertwining streets of Privet Drive so he could have a moment alone. He wished he could have had a car and drove away instead, but he had none and even though he was 16 he couldn't drive. So he had to walk and perhaps that was better than nothing beccause at least he'd do some exercise and have some peace and quiet.

Harry's green eyes stared glumly up ahead as he recalled his last conversation with his aunt and uncle. They had been screaming at him because he hadn't done all the dishes.

 _Petunia had come into the kitchen, seen the unfinished dishes in the sink, and began to scream._

 _"Harry, come here right now, you no good, lazy child! Finish your chores, didn't I tell you you had to do this first before going off to reading your freakish books and owl?"_

 _"I had to feed Hedwig," Harry had said stiffly. "The dishes could wait." But he was so angry and hateful at that moment that his unconscious, wandless magic had sent some of the dishes flying and crashing into the wall._

 _Aunt Petunia had shrieked even louder as her favourite dishes splattered into chunks against the wall. And that is when his Uncle Vernon came rushing in to try to hit him._

 _"I cannot believe you did this! You urchin, we give you everything, a roof to live under and this is how you repay us? Attacking my wife, and making us live in fear of your disgusting powers!?"_

 _"I didn't mean any harm. I'm sorry."_

 _"Sorry's not good enough!"_

 _Harry finally had it and his fist clenched. "Why, am I never to your expectations, Uncle?"_

 _"Because of how you were born. It's in your blood, boy! Trouble you are!"_

 _Harry had thrown the dish cloth on the floor. "Fine. I'm leaving!"He went upstairs to free Hedwig out of her cage before grabbing his wand and miniaturized trunk, which he slipped into his pocket._

"Come back here boy, you can't leave til you clean this first!" His Uncle Dursley had called,waving his fist, but that had only made Harry pick up his speed and walk faster. Really he might as well not come back altogether, he might even be happier living on the streets, at least until Hogwarts started again in September.

Though it was now only June and he had a long time to wait. Harry buried his hands in his pockets and tried not to feel too angry that he couldn't stay with either Ron or Hermione for the summer but they were too busy (with Hermione at some preparatory school summer camp for gifted kids and Ron and his family visiting Charlie in Romania again)

As Harry was walking down the lonely, suburban street and kicking up dust with his shoes, he suddenly noticed another lonely teen—this time, a girl with long blonde hair—also walking along the same street but on the other side.

Being a teenage boy, and not immune to the charms of attractive girls, his green eyes warily followed her every move as she walked. Though he tried not to make it too obvious that he was staring at her.

She was very pretty.

He nearly stumbled and fell onto the sidewalk when the girl turned around and stared right at him. She had the sweetest, large blue eyes.

"Do I know you?"

Harry stammered and tried to speak but it took several seconds of starting and stopping before he finally got his words together and blurted. "Noyoudon'tmynameisHarrybutpleasedtomeetyou."

He tried to seem cool but he knew he had blew it a little by seeming nervous. He tugged at his messy, short black hair and he was relieved when she giggled.

"Okay, sorry Harry, my name is Daphne." She reached out her small, slender hand which was painted with black nail polish and a pretty jade stone bracelet.


End file.
